Day Off
by CrueFan21
Summary: Kristoff has a big responsibility as the Royal Ice Harvester and Deliver. But Sometimes he can get so caught up in his work that he forgets about the people he really cares about. What he needs is a day off, one to spend some time with the girl he loves. A Kristanna one-shot


Right Where I Need to Be

 **A/N: This a Kristanna one-shot. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Kristoff! You promised!" Anna cried.

"I know, Anna, but I got several deliveries that I need to take care of today. Why don't you ask Elsa to go with you?"

Kristoff Bjorgman had promised Anna that he would take her to see a play at the Arendelle theatre today, but a list of deliveries had showed up unexpectedly, causing him to cancel their plans.

"Elsa has meetings all day! She can't take me!" Anna explained.

"Ok. How about Olaf?"

"You know I love Olaf, but every time I take him to see a play, he talks the whole time!" Please, Kristoff! Can't you get someone else to make the deliveries? I love going to plays with you!

Kristoff shook his head sadly. He hated to do this to Anna; one thing he loved more than anything was spending time with her, but unfortunately duty calls.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but I promise I'll make it up to you. When I get back this evening, I'll take you out to dinner, how's that sound?"

It wasn't as good as going to a play, but it was better than nothing. Anna smiled, and agreed to the idea.

"Ok. But remember your promise!" she warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be back at the palace at 5:00 to pick you up!" Kristoff assured.

He waved goodbye to his girlfriend, and headed out into the courtyard where his sleigh and Sven were waiting. Kristoff had a total of ten deliveries to make that day, the first of which was to the local grocer in the village square. After dropping off the shipment of ice, and having a brief chat with the friendly grocer, Kristoff went on to the next delivery. Most of his deliveries were to people in the local village, but some were way outside the kingdom. Kristoff had to go miles just to get to one place in particular way out in the woods, and when he got there, the ice was already starting to melt.

"Make sure to put this somewhere cold as soon as possible," he said, handing a large block of ice to a man who lived out in the forest.

"I will. Thank you so much, sir." The man paid Kristoff his money, and went inside his house.

"Ok, Sven, only one more delivery to make, and it looks like this one is out in the forest too. Well, at least we're already here. Let's get it delivered fast so we can get back to the palace in time to pick up Anna."

Kristoff signaled Sven to pull the sleigh forward, and the two made their way into the heart of the forest. As they sped towards their destination, Kristoff saw a little girl huddled up next to a tree. She looked like she was crying. Kristoff pulled on the reins to make Sven stop, and hopped out of the sleigh, heading over to see the little girl.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sharing his concern.

"No. I'm lost. I went into the woods to play with my friends, and now I don't know how to get back home!" she said, tears falling from her eyes.

"It's OK. I can take you home. Where do you live?" Kristoff offered.

"I live back in the Arendelle village, not far from here."

Kristoff groaned. The village was over an hour away, and he still had a delivery to make. But he couldn't just leave this girl wandering by herself in the middle of the woods. He knew all too well how dangerous they were at night.

"Come on, I'll take you back," Kristoff said, helping the little girl to her feet. "What's your name by the way?"

"Jenny."

"That's a pretty name. My name is Kristoff. Nice to meet you, Jenny."

"Nice to meet you too, Kristoff."

True to his word, Kristoff returned Jenny home to her parents, who were worried sick about her.

"Jenny! Didn't I tell you not to go into the woods by yourself!" her mother chastised her.

"I wasn't alone, I was with friends. I just got separated from them, that's all."

"Well, next time stick to the group. If this kind young man hadn't come along, you might have been stuck out there all night."

The mother turned to Kristoff and smiled at him. "Thank you so much for bringing Jenny home" she said.

"My pleasure. You folks have a good evening," Kristoff said, bidding the family farewell.

Kristoff returned to his sleigh, and headed back into the forest to make his last delivery. His little detour took quite a chunk of time out of his day, and by the time he arrived at the location of his final delivery, the sun was starting to set.

"Oh no! I missed the date with Anna!" he cried. Kristoff raced back to the palace as fast as he could, eager to get back home. When he arrived in the courtyard, he saw Anna waiting on the steps for him with a scowl on her face.

Kristoff sighed, and calmly approached her. "Look Anna, I can explain…

"Don't bother," Anna snapped. "I think I've had enough disappointment for one day."

Before he could reply, Anna turned around and stormed back into the palace, fuming with anger.

"I'm such an idiot," Kristoff said to himself. After putting Sven in the stables for the evening, Kristoff entered the palace, hoping he could speak to Anna before she went to bed. He went upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Anna, it's me! Open up! Look I'm sorry I missed our date, I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow!"

There was no response. Kristoff knocked again on the door, pleading for Anna to let him in.

"Please Anna, I promise tomorrow I'll take you to the play!" he begged.

There was still no answer. Knowing that it was a lost cause, Kristoff gave up and quietly returned to his own room. As he opened the door, he heard a voice from behind him.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," it said.

Kristoff turned around and saw Elsa standing behind him. She didn't look pleased.

"Look, I want to spend time with Anna more than anything, it's just that there are certain priorities that I need to take care of first," Kristoff started to explain, hoping the Snow Queen would understand.

"Yes, but at the same time you should only make a promise if you know for a fact that you can fulfill it. Otherwise, you're just letting the other person down. That's what you did to Anna."

"But Elsa, I didn't know I was going to have these deliveries today. They came out of nowhere!"

"You could have told me, and I would have gotten someone else to make them for you," Elsa reasoned.

"I…" Kristoff started to speak, but no words came out. Elsa was right; he could have asked her to get someone else to make the deliveries. Hell, Anna herself even suggested that! Instead he put his job over her.

"I'm sorry, I…"

Elsa held up a hand to stop him from continuing. "I'm not the one you need to apologize too," she said. "It's Anna that needs to hear it."

"I would apologize to her right now, but she won't let me in!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"She's hurt, Kristoff. She needs time to recuperate. But the first chance you get, you should make it up to her. A promise is a promise, my friend. And if there's one thing everyone hates, it's a broken promise. Good night."

"Good night, Elsa."

Once she was gone, Kristoff entered his room and sat down on his bed. On the dresser table beside him, he saw a letter. He opened it up and read it's contents. It was another list of deliveries that he was scheduled to make tomorrow. Damn! He was planning to make it up to Anna then. Why couldn't the world just leave him be for one day? Was that too much to ask? I guess I could ask Elsa if she could get someone else to make the deliveries, he thought. That's what I'll do. With that, the ice harvester slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Kristoff looked everywhere for Elsa. She wasn't in her study, the council room, or any of the other parts of the palace she was often seen in. As he ran down the hallway, he accidentally bumped into Kai.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "Hey, do you know where Queen Elsa is?"

"Queen Elsa left early this morning on a ship to the kingdom of Labraza. She has a meeting with the king there. She won't be back until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Oh but I need her now! I need to get her permission for me to take the day off! I'm supposed to make several deliveries today, but I promised Anna I would make it up to her for missing our date yesterday."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bjorgman. Looks like you'll have to postpone those plans for another time. Those deliveries have to come first. Priorities you know. Good day."

Once he left, Kristoff cursed himself. Of all the rotten luck. Well, Kai is right, the deliveries do come first. Kristoff begrudgingly made his way out to the stables to pick up Sven. As he sat down he once again thought about how he let Anna down. Elsa was right; a promise was a promise. But these blocks of ice weren't going to deliver themselves! What was he to do?

* * *

A knock came on Anna's door around 11:00 in the morning. The princess slowly got out of bed, and went to open the door. I'm coming," she said, groggily.

When she opend the door, she saw Kristoff standing there smiling.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" she asked.

Kristoff held out two slips of paper in front of her.

"Why, I'm here to take you to see Arendelle's production of "Macbeth" he said proudly.

"Don't you have deliveries to make or something?" Anna asked, not believing what he was telling her.

"Oh I do. I just realize that there are certain things that must come first. And after all, I did promise I'd make it up to you."

Kristoff continued to smile, holding the tickets out for Anna to see. He was actually serious. Kristoff was going to take her to the play.

Anna's eye lit up, and she wrapped her arms around Kristoff, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Wait here while I get dressed! I'll be out in a minute."

Anna shut the door behind her. Kristoff could hear her giggling as she hurried to change clothes. Before he knew it, the door flew open again, and Anna emerged wearing a green dress, and her hair braided. She grabbed Kristoff by the hand. "Come on, let's go!" she said. The princess pulled Kristoff by the hand all the way out of the palace and into the village. When they arrived at the theatre, Anna saw that Kristoff had bought them front row seats.

"Wow! Best seats in the house!" she cried.

They took their seats, and shortly thereafter, the play began. As the show progressed, Kristoff thought back to the deliveries he was supposed to make. There were going to be some very angry customers tomorrow, but he didn't care about that right now. He had made Anna happy, and that's what really mattered. He reached over and placed an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "Are you enjoying it?" he whispered.

"You have no idea!" Anna replied, smiling brightly. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Glad you like it."

Sure, there were priorities alright. And in all honesty, he should be out making those deliveries right now. But as far as Kristoff was concerned, he was right where he needed to be."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I got several requests already, and I'm going to use some of those for next few chapters. However, feel free to send me any requests that you have! I promise that I will get to them all eventually!**


End file.
